Piece by Piece
by Taedae
Summary: Fragile friendships have been strengthened while those that were once strong have been torn apart. After wading through fear, loss, and self-discovery, those who are starting to put the pieces of their lives back together are about to discover that they aren't the only ones who have been shattered as old wounds from the ancient past collide with the present once more (Post-DSOD)
1. Chapter 1: Ink that Binds

_**Timeline:** Post-Dark Side of Dimensions (2-3 years)_  
 _ **Universe/Version:** Japanese anime (excluding season zero)  
_

 _ ** _Tags/Warnings:_** _Romance (eventually), slow burn, friendship, drama, angst, mild hurt/comfort, implied/referenced character death, references to depression, grief/mourning, mild language__

 _I estimate Yugi, Seto, and the rest of the main crew are 20-21 at this point, Mokuba is about 16. A lot has happened with the characters between DSOD and this story, so please bare with me; the details of what has transpired will be revealed slowly throughout the story._

 _Ships (many ships) will come later (the "slow burn" tag is there for a reason), and the tags will be updated as more characters/events are added to avoid spoilers. So please check the categories and tags for content warnings as the story moves forward, though I will do my best to note at the beginning of a chapter if anything has changed._

 _This story, along with_ _ **all**_ _of my other stories (including explicit pieces), can also be found on AO3!_

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Ink that Binds

The scratch of a pen dancing across paper came to an end, and Seto stood, adjusting the set of his suit before extending his arm over the top of his desk, a hint of a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mutou." Yugi set the pen next to the document in front of him before also rising to his feet, confidently meeting Seto's gaze as he reached forward to grasp the CEO's open palm. "Kame Games is officially part of the Kaiba Corporation umbrella, with you at the helm."

Yugi grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

"No, thank you, Yugi," Seto replied calmly, releasing Yugi's hand along with the professional formalities. "With the addition of Kame Games and the partnerships with both Black Clown and Industrial Illusions, we've secured Kaiba Corp's future as the top producer, manufacturer, and distributor of the world's best hardware, software, and games."

"Hm, don't forget family destinations and theme parks."

"Indeed," Seto smirked, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

Yugi chuckled and glanced back down at the contract he had just signed, staring at his own loopy signature sitting next to Seto's fancy script. The still fresh black ink seemed to glitter in the natural light pouring in through the glass wall behind Seto's desk. He was happy. This was a momentous occasion. Something to be celebrated. And yet ...

Seto watched as Yugi's lighthearted smile slowly disappeared the longer he gazed at the document. He'd seen that look on the young Mutou's face before. Though it had become a less frequent occurrence of late, Seto knew that glassy-eyed, almost lost expression would take much longer than a few weeks to fade away.

"Yugi?"

No response. Biting back a sigh, Seto casually reached out and slid the contract across the polished wood surface of the desk, swiftly filing it away out of Yugi's sight. A heartbeat passed. Two. Three. Finally, Yugi seemed to notice something had changed. As if he'd stopped breathing, he drew in a deep breath and blinked a few times before glancing back up at Seto. A second later realization seemed to hit him, and Yugi's gaze darted to the floor, his golden bangs dropping over his face to hide his shame.

Seto cleared his throat. "Yugi—"

"I'm sorry, Seto." Yugi voice had dropped so low he was nearly whispering. "I don't mean to make you think that I'm ... questioning this or that I'm ungrateful. I do want this, and I'm really appreciative. It's just ..." Yugi's hands curled into tight fists.

"I know," Seto replied softly.

They fell silent as Yugi battled internally with himself. Tucking his hands back into his pockets, Seto turned away slightly to give an illusion of privacy. Beyond the fact that it would make Yugi even more uncomfortable to have an audience bear witness to his turmoil, unless the situation involved Mokuba, Seto didn't deal well with other people's emotions. Though his reasons for extending such a courtesy were far more profound than just a desire to avoid treading through someone else's emotional battlefield: it was the least he could do considering if the positions were reversed, Yugi would have done the same for him.

Oh, how things had changed between them.

The ordinarily gentle _ticking_ of the clock on the side wall pierced through the quiet atmosphere. Preferring to work in silence, Seto had grown used to the sound, but he could almost feel Yugi fighting not to flinch with every passing second. And yet, he didn't say a word. Seto stood still, gazing out at Domino City, patiently giving Yugi the time he needed to piece himself back together.

A shuddering breath and then,"... Seto—"

"Don't." Despite the interjection, Seto's tone lacked its usual bite. "I understand. We all do."

"But—"

"But nothing." Tearing his gaze away from the window, Seto turned back towards his new business partner. Calm icy-blue eyes met red-rimmed purple as Yugi lifted his head, looking a little startled. Given their history, he had probably expected anger or at least some kind of mockery at his expense. After all, that's precisely what Seto would have done not too long ago had things not changed. But they had.

Sugoroku's sudden illness and recent passing had done more to strengthen their once fragile friendship than anything Yugi had attempted over the years. Though Seto would never admit it, watching Yugi lose his grandfather had been one of the most heartbreaking things he'd ever witnessed. To see someone who had become so strong shatter so completely had been incredibly jarring—and not just for Seto but for all of Yugi's friends. They had never seen Yugi in such a state, not even after _he_ left ... The fact that anyone could get Yugi to smile even a little when it had only been a few weeks since Sugoroku's funeral was a miracle.

"It'll take time."

"I-I know. It's just ..." Yugi sniffed softly as if he'd been trying to hold it back, his eyes darting nervously to the side. Seto would have smirked at the young Mutou's futile attempts to make things less uncomfortable had the situation not been so delicate. "Kame Games has been the same little shop for as long as I can remember and now everything's changing. I'm not sure how to feel about it yet."

The last several weeks had been absolute hell—for everyone—but being unable to pick one emotion out of many was better than being completely emotionless, wasn't it? _Small steps_ , Seto reminded himself. That's all any of them could ask for right now.

"Nothing stays the same forever, Yugi." Reaching down beside his chair, Seto snatched up his briefcase and lay it open on his desk, carefully considered his next words as he grabbed the stack of papers sitting on the corner (casually retrieving the contract they had just signed from one of the drawers in the process), sliding them inside with a smooth flick of his wrist. "And while I respected that Sugoroku chose to keep his business small, both for his comfort and the benefit of his customers—and family—that was _his_ dream." Straightening, Seto snapped his briefcase shut and placed his palms flat on the desk, bracing himself as Sugoroku's own words spilled out into the air between them. "Kame Games belongs to you now, to build your own legacy."

Yugi froze, his whole body going stiff and Seto held his breath, the tense silence between them having become all too familiar. Ever since Sugoroku had fallen sick, Seto had constantly been treading the dangerous line between tough love and friendly reassurance, never sure what kind of reaction it would garner him. At best, his efforts would help Yugi pull through a rough moment, even if only marginally. At worst ...

Yugi blinked and swallowed harshly, the sound echoing clearly through the silent office. Seto remained still, watching as he counted the seconds.

One. Two. Three. Four.

"Like you did?"

Yugi had spoken so quietly he'd almost missed it. Relaxing, Seto nearly sighed with relief as Yugi's gaze met his and all he could see through the shimmering dampness coating his business partner's violet eyes was genuine curiosity and uncertainty.

Seto smirked. "Well, Sugoroku was never quite as dramatic a businessman as Gozaburo was."

Despite himself, a small, surprised laugh escaped Yugi, and he bit his bottom lip nervously, an apologetic expression gracing his features. Deeming that reaction good enough, for now, Seto waved a hand nonchalantly in front of him, a quiet sign of forgiveness. They had weathered the storm, that's all that mattered.

Before another word could be spoken, the office door swung open without invitation and Mokuba strode into the room, beaming.

"So?" He asked, glancing between Yugi and his brother, looking as though he was about to jump out of his own skin. "Did it happen?" At the sight of Yugi's tentative smiled, Mokuba's already toothy grin somehow grew impossibly wider, and he leapt forward, throwing his arms around Yugi's slim frame. "Finally! Welcome to the family!"

Yugi squeaked in surprise, nearly toppling over from the impact. Though both he and Mokuba had grown a little over the last few years, and they were practically the same height now, he hadn't anticipated being full-out tackled. But, trapped in the younger Kaiba's enthusiastic embrace, his infectious joy made Yugi chuckle, and he wrapped an arm around Mokuba in return, giving a slight squeeze of his own.

Seto merely snorted.

"Yugi isn't family."

"Psh, speak for yourself," Mokuba shot back, releasing his 'victim' and sticking his tongue out at his brother, playfully glaring at him over Yugi's shoulder. "Kaiba Corp is a family business, so if Yugi is our partner, then he's family. Deal with it."

Seto rolled his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, but even he couldn't resist a small smile from tugging at his lips. "Whatever. Just don't expect a Christmas card, Yugi."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

Smirking triumphantly, Mokuba crossed to his brother's desk and casually hopped up to sit on top of it, staring straight into Seto's eyes as he did so as if daring him to object. A single eyebrow raised, Seto held his little brother's gaze and fought to keep his expression neutral at the smug look on his face. Mokuba was _far_ too pleased with himself.

Yugi merely watched their silent exchange, shaking his head slightly, a small smile still lingering.

Sighing, Seto relented and grabbed his briefcase. He'd normally gripe—if only playfully—at Mokuba's obstinance but now wasn't the time. If the look on Yugi's face was any indication, they had managed to get him into somewhat of a decent mood, and he didn't want to risk souring it with their meaningless sibling nonsense. As it was, a quick glance at the clock told Seto that he was nearly late for his next meeting, halfway across town.

But there was still one more detail that needed to be ironed out first.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"You already have a lot on your plate this week, and the merger won't go public until the paperwork is filed in our system. But once it's complete, your life is going to get exponentially more complicated. I know you're used to running solo, but I'd prefer if you have an active manager working under you, directly within Kame Games."

"Oh," Yugi blinked. "A-alright. I suppose that makes sense. It's just ...", biting his lip, Yugi shifted his weight from one foot to the other and glanced between the Kaiba brothers nervously. "I honestly don't know anything about hiring or how to screen people for this kind of thing."

"No worries," Mokuba piped up cheerfully. "We can take care of that for you."

"I—wait, what?"

Mokuba laughed. "Ah, relax. It's no big deal for us. I've been hiring and firing people for years now," he added, waving his hand casually through the air. "Besides, you have a move to focus on."

Yugi's gaze darted to Seto. "Are you sure?"

"Mokuba's right." Stepping around his desk and striding past Yugi, briefcase in hand, Seto moved towards the still open office door. "You worry about getting settled while the masses are still unaware and we'll take care of the rest until the press conference on Monday." Just before he could cross the threshold, however, a sudden thought struck him, and Seto came to a stop, turning his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, running a critical gaze over Yugi's body from head to toe.

Yugi froze.

"Ah, Seto?" Mokuba tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

Seto's eyes continued to bore into Yugi, pointedly ignoring his brother's inquiry. "You're going to need a suit."

There was a heartbeat of silence before Yugi's mouth dropped open and he glanced down at his outfit. There was nothing _wrong_ with what Yugi was wearing. Clad in a simple dark grey dress-shirt, black jeans, and a crimson red button-up vest. And of course, the usual studded pointed-toe leather boots that had become a staple in the young Mutou's wardrobe since the days of certain ancient Egyptian spirit. Seto wasn't even sure if Yugi had continued to adopt the style because he actually liked it or if it merely helped to comfort him, to fill the hole the Pharaoh had left behind all those years ago ...

Seto swallowed. No, there was nothing wrong with what Yugi was wearing.

Clearing his throat—and shoving that dangerous train of thought back into the deep, dark corners of his mind—Seto felt it best to clarify. "That's fine for regular business, but you'll need a proper suit for the conference and any other strictly formal occasion that you'll be required to attend."

Relief washed over Yugi's features, and he lifted his head, a slightly nervous chuckle escaping him. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll get on that."

Hopping off the desk, Mokuba landed solidly on his feet and came up behind Yugi, clapping him on the shoulder. "You free on Saturday? We can go together. I _might_ know a guy," he added playfully with a wink, indicating to his own perfectly fitting, white three-piece suit and pastel lavender dress-shirt.

"That would be great. Thank you." Yugi grinned, and it was one of the most genuine smiles Seto had seen on his face since they'd signed the contract.

Taking comfort in that, knowing that Yugi would be in good hands with his little brother, Seto nodded approvingly at the two of them. He was really running late now. "Good. I have another appointment to get to, but when I return, we'll discuss Monday's agenda." And with that, not waiting for a response, Seto swept out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"So," Mokuba chirped, not wasting a second, "when's moving day?"

"Friday."

"Will you need help?"

"I don't think so," Yugi shrugged. "Seto already had all the shop's merchandise packed up yesterday, and I don't really have much in terms of personal property."

"What about furniture?"

"... I'm refurbishing once I get there."

Yugi's voice had quieted ever so slightly, his jaw tightening almost imperceivably, but it didn't slip past Mokuba. Being related to Seto had trained him well.

Nodding, the youngest Kaiba shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, suddenly looking not too dissimilar from his older brother. Not in looks, but in posture. Though Mokuba and Yugi both stood at a modest 5'3" now, and it was nothing compared to Seto's 6'1", Mokuba didn't need height to take advantage of the subtleties of his brother's stance. All he needed was confidence and surety, which practically ran in their blood at this point.

The corner of Yugi's mouth twitched upwards at the sight. "Thank you, by the way."

Mokuba blinked. "For what?"

"... Everything."

Yugi held Mokuba's gaze, pure sincerity shining in his bright purple eyes. But there was something else there too. Mokuba frowned. It pained him to see that little hint of shame. Over the years he'd come to look up to Yugi almost as much as he did Seto, not just for his strength, but also his kindness. He'd been the first person to try to see past their stubborn—and in Seto's case, cold—shell, often putting himself at risk to help them. Even when they had explicitly told him not to. Yugi's selfless nature had been inspiring to say the least, but it had been his constant faith in the Kaiba brothers when everyone else would have given up on them that genuinely warmed Mokuba's heart. And Seto's, though he'd never admit it.

Yugi had been there when they needed him. Every time. But now that the tables had turned, and it was _Yugi_ who was in need, it made Mokuba feel sick knowing that he'd somehow deemed himself unworthy. Regardless of everything that had happened, what he'd put everyone through—what he'd put _Seto_ through—true friends didn't give up on each other.

Yugi had taught him that, and now it was Mokuba's turn to remind him of it. In any way possible.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd leave you in a lurch, did you? Besides," throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulders, Mokuba pulled him into a tight side hug, "it was a mutually beneficial business decision. We'd have been fools to let this opportunity go."

Yugi squirmed a little. "I know but ... the merger is more than enough. You really didn't have to—"

"Whoa, no. Stop right there, Yugi." Releasing him, Mokuba planted his hands firmly on both hips. "I know exactly where you are going with this, and I'm not going to let it happen."

"But—"

"But nothing," Mokuba ground out, emulating his brother's words. " _Technically_ , you're right. We didn't _have_ to help you move. Or make sure you had a nice hotel to stay at in the meantime so that once the media hears of the merger, you'd have somewhere safe to go. Or scrape you up off the bloody pavement when you pushed everyone away." Yugi flinched, ducking his head down behind his bangs. Seto wasn't the only Kaiba who could dish out some tough love. Seeing this, Mokuba drew in a calming breath, his arms falling slack. He hadn't meant to get so worked up.

But what Yugi had been insinuating ...

"Look, I'm sorry." Mokuba sighed, gently reaching out and grasping Yugi's shoulder. "I just meant that we aren't doing it for gratitude or out of pity or expecting anything in return. We're doing it because we _care_."

Though Yugi remained silent, Mokuba stomach twisted when he felt trembles coursing through his small frame. This was not how he'd wanted their little bit of free time together to go. But he couldn't in good conscience let Yugi dig himself into another self-deprecating hole.

Mokuba squeezed his shoulder. "Yugi?"

"I-I'm okay," he sniffed, his whispered tone sounding quite the opposite. "I ... I deserved that."

Mokuba opened his mouth to protest, but he just ... _couldn't_. It's not that he thought Yugi deserved it, far from it in fact. Sugoroku's death had brought an uncomfortably familiar memory to the surface, forcing Mokuba to consider how he would feel if he'd lost Seto. Something that had very nearly become his reality just a few years ago ...

No, Yugi didn't deserve to be scolded, but he _needed_ to be. He needed to be reminded that someone still cared enough to put the energy into becoming angry with him at all. But that didn't make it any easier to swallow. There was a reason Mokuba had let Seto do most of the scolding until now.

"I'm not even the one who you should be thanking, Yugi. This was all Seto's idea."

Yugi's head shot up, tear tracks still glimmering along his cheeks. "But he said—"

"That it was my idea, yeah I know. And he's a damn liar." Yugi blinked, and Mokuba threw his hands up in defence, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to have you as our partner, and I'd have made sure you had all the help you needed myself if Seto hadn't done it first."

Yugi swallowed and tried to brush the dampness from his still flushed skin, confusion evident on his face. "But why? Why would he do all of this after everything that's happened?"

Mokuba just smiled. "Because you're his friend, Yugi."

* * *

Seto pulled into the nearly empty lot, parking his sleek silver sports car next to the only over vehicle there: a rather plain, unassuming black economy car. He'd done his best to arrive in a timely manner, but short of flying his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, there was only so much he could have done considering how late he'd left Kaiba Corp headquarters. Even still, the humble vehicle next to him made it clear he'd been beaten there.

Smoothly exiting his car, he strolled towards the door of the quiet coffee shop, hearing the little _beep_ of the automatic lock behind him. As always, grateful that this particular coffee house wasn't known to have much business during this time of day, Seto grasped the handle, pulling the door open and stepped inside. The bell hanging overhead signalled his entrance and the waitress standing behind the counter glanced up from her pile of receipts, not looking the least bit surprised to see him. The two exchanged the traditional silent nod before the waitress turned her attention back to her calculations.

Footsteps approached from the side. Turning, Seto's gaze fell upon a familiar set of youthful brown eyes, framed by long strands of slightly messy white hair.

"You're late."

A small smile graced Seto lips. "Hello, Ryou."

* * *

 _Thanks for much for reading! If you want ask me questions, chat about the newest stories/chapters, or even just want to have a place to connect with other people in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, you are more than welcome to join me on Discord! For a server invite, PM me, leave a review, reach out to me on Discord (Taedae#7683), or on any of my socials (listed on my profile)._


	2. Chapter 2: On Tuesdays We Drink Coffee

_**Additional Tags/Warnings:** Implied/referenced suicide attempt, discussions on sexuality  
_

 _This chapter is a bit slice of life-ish, but it's also a little bit of fun. Additionally, some important information gets dropped about the characters and what has happened since Diva and the Cube. There's still plenty to reveal later, and I promise things will start to get more "exciting" as we move on, but I personally find this chapter to be quite endearing, and I really hope you all like the friendship established here as much as I do._

 _As always, please drop a comment if you can! I love hearing from you all!_

* * *

 _Seto kept his pace light as he strolled silently through the nearly barren park. Though the rain was sparse, dancing softly on his umbrella as he walked, the bleak weather had obviously deterred many others from venturing outside. As it was, the sun was on the verge of lowering beyond the horizon, and the evening breeze was brisk. Seto wouldn't have braved the chill himself had it not been for Mokuba's insistence that he stretch his legs and get some fresh air. Or at least, that had been his little brother's excuse for practically shoving him out the door, but Seto knew the truth._

 _Mokuba didn't want to start another fight._

 _Their relationship had become somewhat fragile since Seto had used the Quantum Cube, and though he loathed to admit it, the rockiness between them was of his own doing. He had willingly put himself at risk, leaving Mokuba and everything they had built together behind to chase a theory—a dream, really—without even stopping to consider what could happen should something go wrong._

 _Though he often did things with purpose and passion, for the first time in his life, Seto had allowed his emotions to take control, stripping him of his usual logical reasoning and calculated actions, and he'd nearly lost everything because of it._

 _He still remembered the first words Mokuba had spoken to him in the hospital when he'd regained consciousness, a cold, distant look in his eyes, his tone so bitter Seto had hardly recognized it._

 _"Was it worth it?"_

 _His grip on the handle of the umbrella tightened. It had been two months since then, and he still couldn't answer his brother's question._

 _Sighing, Seto came to a stop a few dozen feet from the river that crossed through the eastern end of the park. Though it was dark and a low fog had rolled in, he could still make out the footbridge that linked the green fields to the busy streets of Domino City, thanks to the dim lighting from the lampposts scattered throughout the grounds. He stared at the evening traffic beyond the river, not truly seeing anything, his mind continuing to hold him captive until movement on the side of the bridge caught his eye._

 _He frowned, scanning the bridge with a quick glance, but he didn't see anyone there—at least, not at first. But as he squinted his eyes, peering intently through the fog, he finally caught a dark shape leaning over the railing. Seto scowled. He'd initially thought he was alone, which was the only reason he had dared venture through the park in the first place. It was usually full of people of all ages, people who would easily recognize him, and the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was his picture being taken, and the media having a field day about a rare public appearance since his return home._

 _Half-turning, Seto was about to leave before whoever was on the bridge could realize he was there, when something about the person grabbed his attention. Blinking, he twisted back around and cautiously stepped a little closer to get a better look at them._

 _His eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing. The person wasn't_ leaning _against the railing. They were sitting on top of it, their legs hovering careless over the river. Everything about the way they were holding their body—their hands tightly gripping the edge of the railing, their head tilted down, their torso stretched out towards the water—it almost looked as though they had no intentions of_ remaining _on the bridge._

 _Seto froze, unsure of what to do. If he left now, he wouldn't be spotted, but if he did leave ... He swallowed as flashes of Mokuba's heartbroken expression from back in the hospital filled his mind. He hadn't meant to hurt his little brother, but his intentions hadn't mattered nearly as much as the results of his actions. And as he stared at the immobile figure on the railing, Seto couldn't help but wonder if that person had siblings or other family members who would be just as stricken should something terrible happen to them._

 _It was a strange feeling since this kind of thing wasn't something he'd often bothered to consider when dealing with others. Ever since they'd been adopted by Gozaburo, people had merely become tools he would use on his journey to carving out a better future for himself and Mokuba—and eventually for other children as well. But the personal lives and circumstances of those around him had hardly been a blip on his radar._

 _However, after everything they had been through over the last few weeks, after being accused by his own brother of using the Cube in an attempt on his own life, Seto couldn't in good conscience walk away from what he was seeing unfold in front of him. Mokuba would never forgive him if he did._

 _Stepping closer to the bridge, the figure slowly became clearer as he began to close the distance between them. But it wasn't until he'd reached the first plank of wood that he could truly see who it was sitting there._

 _The person loosened their grip on the railing, tilting even closer to the water, and Seto gasped. He_ knew _this person. Suddenly feeling like someone had dropped a rock into his stomach, he abandoned his umbrella, no longer concerned about the rain or the cold or hiding his presence as he swiftly stepped forward, grabbing their arm._

* * *

Seto quietly followed behind Ryou as he led the way to a familiar booth, the same one they claimed for themselves every Tuesday: the last in the row on the right-hand side of the café, tucked into the corner and framed by two large windows. As they approached, he noticed there were two ceramic mugs filled with fresh coffee waiting for them, the one in front of his usual seat showing signs of having already been altered to his preferences.

Seto sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

Turning to face the CEO, Ryou smiled. "I know, but since I beat you here for once, I figured it was the least I could do." Slipping into the booth, putting one of the windows at his back, Ryou wrapped his fingers around his own steaming mug as Seto joined him at the opposite end of the table. He waited until the businessman was settled before adding, "Besides, you never let me pay."

Raising a brow, Seto stared at Ryou incredulously. "I'm the owner of a multi-billion dollar company. You're a freelancer."

"I can manage my own coffee, Seto."

They stared at each other, neither willing to back down. A small, challenging smile was playing at Ryou's lips, and though Seto's expression remained mostly stoic, he couldn't suppress the hint of laughter in his eyes. He was very well aware that Ryou did well enough for himself to be able to afford their weekly meetings, but admitting that would mean acknowledging that he was footing the bill out of kindness. Which Seto absolutely _refused_ to do, despite the fact that they both already knew that was the case.

Relenting, if only slightly, Seto shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be on time next week."

"And what if you're not?"

"I'll have someone sabotage your car."

Ryou snorted but refrained from commenting, opting to take a sip of his coffee instead. Smirking, Seto did the same, and they fell into a familiar companionable silence.

It was comfortable— _they_ were comfortable like this. It had never been a topic of discussion between them, but they had recognized early on in their unlikely friendship that these little moments were precisely what they both needed. A small period of time where they could hide away from the rest of the world, from the responsibilities placed on them by their jobs and the people around them, all while in the company of someone who didn't expect anything from the other in return. Neither of them felt forced to discuss anything in particular. Nor like they had to lay their emotions out on the table, just to have their deepest thoughts and troubles poked, prodded and ridiculed. And though their friendship had technically been nothing but a fluke—a mere byproduct of being in the right place at the right time—they both had become grateful for it nonetheless.

These secret meetings between them had become a safe place.

The gentle _clink_ of ceramic snapped Seto from his thoughts, and he glanced up, studying his companion. Ryou sat forward slightly, folding his arms and resting them on the edge of the table, his head turned to the left as he gazed out the window.

Outwardly, he seemed calm. His thick white hair, which had grown even longer over the last few years, had been pulled back into a braid that trailed down his right shoulder. Only a few shorter or more wild pieces of hair remained free, framing his face, but Seto was accustomed to this. It had become common to see Ryou's hair like that, pulled into some kind of braid or ponytail or bun. In a weird way, his hairstyle had become a way of communicating to Seto how he was feeling without actually having to voice it. Only when Ryou's hair was completely unbound did the CEO have to worry about his friend's mental state, which had thankfully become a rarer occurrence the more time passed.

Sensing Seto's gaze, Ryou turned his head and smiled. "So, what _did_ hold you up today?"

"Yugi signed the contract."

"That's amazing!" Ryou's eyes widened, and his soft smile grew into a bright grin. After the Kaiba brothers had come to the decision to approach Yugi about a merger, Ryou had been the first person Seto told. "I was starting to think he would never go through with it."

Seto sighed. "You weren't the only one."

Though the idea had come to him while Sugoroku was ill, even if the elder Mutou had managed to recover, Yugi would have taken over the shop shortly thereafter anyway. His grandfather had said it himself privately to Seto near the end, that it was Yugi's era with Kame Games now, joking that the "Gods had spoken". It was something they had even discussed together with Yugi, the three of them sitting in the elderly man's hospital room until late into the night, the two younger men drinking far too much coffee. At the time, Yugi had been smiling, happy to make plans for the shop's future with his grandfather by his side supporting him. But after Sugoroku's death, things hadn't exactly gone as _anyone_ had planned.

"Mokuba was trying to remain optimistic, but with everything that happened ..." Seto sipped his coffee, then put the mug down, tracing the rim of it with a single finger. "He just … needed time."

If anyone understood the need for time to help heal one's emotional wounds, it was Ryou Bakura.

His expression softened, and he nodded, both of them falling silent again. Neither of them wanted to say it out loud because they knew it wasn't Yugi's fault, but this emotionally vulnerable version of Yugi was a vast improvement over what he had been like just a few weeks ago. Right now, _any_ progress was good progress.

But the quiet was short-lived, interrupted by a gentle _ding_ from the blond's phone. Retrieving the device from his pocket, Ryou checked the notification on the screen, a tiny smile dancing across his mouth—until he realized Seto was watching him. Pressing his lips together, Ryou put the phone face down on the table, without responding to the message.

Seto quirked a brow. "You need to get that?"

"No."

The CEO blinked, his curiosity instantly rising. Ryou had answered far too quickly for it to be causal and now looked as though he'd rather hide under the table than talk about who had texted him. He continued to stare at his companion, who shifted uncomfortably under Seto's gaze and averted his eyes, suddenly finding the handle of his mug rather fascinating. _Interesting._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." A heartbeat of silence. "Really, it's ... nothing. I'll answer it later."

"... Alright." Seto wanted to push, wanted to know what was going on, but decided against it. That wasn't how their friendship worked. Ryou would tell him when he felt ready to open up. Choosing instead to pick up with their initial conversation, he offered more information about the merger between Kame Games and Kaiba Corporation, hoping the topic would help put Ryou back at ease. "The press conference is on Monday, but technically it's official as of tonight once the paperwork gets filed, which means the media will be all over this like flies on a piece of shit by tomorrow morning."

Ryou smiled at the analogy. "Yugi isn't still at the old shop, is he?"

"Technically, yes. But he gets the keys to the new place on Friday, and in the meantime, he'll be staying at the Crystalline Suites."

"Surrounded by Kaiba Corp suits, I'm sure?"

Seto smirked. "Of course." There was no way in hell he was going to let Yugi go anywhere without proper security during all of this. The Kaiba brothers had had to work hard enough as it was to keep the vulturous reporters away from Sugoroku's funeral a few weeks ago, and it turned out to be a _very_ good thing they did. The last thing Yugi needed right now was a constant reminder of his behaviour at the funeral printed on the front of every newspaper and magazine in Domino City.

The memories—and consequences—were haunting the poor guy enough without the media's help.

They both paused to sip their drinks, then Ryou tilted his head to the side, gazing curiously across the table, and Seto's stomach twisted. He knew what that look meant. There were times when he simultaneously appreciated and hated that Ryou was so perceptive.

"So, if it'll take until tonight for the papers to get filed, that means—"

"That Mokuba still has me on a partial tech ban?" Seto grumbled, trying not to squirm over the topic. "Yes, it does."

The ban in question was something his little brother had been slowly relinquishing over time, but it was a lengthy and frustrating process. It had taken the better part of the last three years to be allowed what limited access he had to technology now. He had his cellphone back, as well as access to his computer, but only during regular office hours. Seto was also permitted to test their projects, providing he was never alone while doing so.

Beyond that, though, unless there was an actual emergency that required his attention—and even then, Mokuba often handled those situations himself now—all other use of technology when not under the supervision of his brother or Isono was strictly forbidden.

Thankfully though, Mokuba hadn't gone so far as to put an activity tracker on his brother's phone. _Apparently_ , he didn't want Seto to feel like it was all a punishment because according to Mokuba, it "wasn't". It was for the elder Kaiba's "safety". But no matter how much he hated it, Seto had no choice but to look at it from his little brother's perspective. If it had been _Mokuba_ who had become obsessed with technology to an unhealthy degree, causing him to meddle with a dangerous mix of science and magic, and nearly dying from using an untested prototype to send himself to the so-called "afterlife", Seto would have likely enacted the same restrictions, possibly even more.

Unfortunately, however, he was still banned from using any of the company tablets because Mokuba was concerned about a relapse even to this day if he had "too much access". So Seto had to go back to using the good old pen and paper system for most things, and his brother or one of their secretaries would scan any necessary documents to put into the corporation's files afterwards.

The things Seto put up with because he and his brother loved each other …

Ryou's phone _dinged_ again. Watching his companion carefully, Seto observed as Ryou flipped the device over, checking the screen, only to then fail horribly at keeping his expression neutral as he hastily lay it back down on the table, face down. Again.

Okay, _now_ Seto couldn't hold back from prying. He was just too damn curious as to what could be making his friend behave like such a skittish little bunny. In the few years since their friendship had kicked off, he'd never once see Ryou act quite like this. Besides, right now Seto was willing to jump on any opportunity to keep the topic off of himself.

"Are you sure you don't need to get that?"

"As I said, it's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Again, Ryou had answered too quickly, and his cheeks flushed as Seto narrowed his eyes, but before the CEO could say anything, _another_ notification popped up on the man's phone. Praising the universe's sense of humour, Seto smirked and suddenly reached across the table in an attempt to grab Ryou's phone, only for his friend's hand to shoot out, slamming down over the device protectively.

"I knew it!"

"Seto!"

 _"Ryou."_

Swiping his phone up off the table, Ryou crossed his arms and pouted, a hint of pink still dancing along his cheeks, and Seto almost laughed because his friend looked an awful lot like a child who had been caught by their parent doing something they weren't supposed to.

"It's _nothing_."

"Hm, sure it is." Seto mused, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he sat back in his seat. "So tell me, does 'nothing' have a name?" Ryou's blush deepened, and he turned away, glancing out the window as though something outside the café would save him from the conversation. But there was no escaping Seto Kaiba once he wanted to know something. " _Ryou_."

Sighing, his friend's gaze returned. "Yes."

"'Yes', what?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , of course he has a name."

Finally, they were getting somewhere. Seto smiled and sipped his coffee, not the least bit surprised to hear that the mystery messenger was a man. Though they had never explicitly talked about it, the CEO had suspicions in regards to Ryou's sexuality even before he had officially come out, but it wasn't his lack of interest in the girls who had fawned all over him at Domino High that had tipped Seto off. He understood how annoying that kind of attention could be, regardless of someone's sexuality and who was doing said fawning. It was just from watching Ryou become more confident and expressive during their meetups, experimenting with his hair and clothing choices more and more over time. Not that the man was ever extreme with what he wore, but he had clearly become more comfortable with himself as an individual, wearing clothes that were a little more well fitted and androgynous.

And considering where Ryou had been mentally and emotionally when Seto had found him in the park, it was quite the transformation.

Like with most things in their friendship, Ryou had never _said_ he'd been trying to kill himself that night, but he didn't have to. If Seto hadn't grabbed his arm when he did, stopping Ryou's fall into the ice-cold river below the bridge, there was no guarantee the young man would be sitting with him in the café today.

And when he'd grabbed onto Ryou … Seto had never seen him in that state before. He'd cried and screamed, raging against life itself. He'd begged the CEO to let him go, to let him follow through on his plan, but Seto refused, holding the other man tightly against his chest until he stopped fighting.

He then brought Ryou across the street to the café and forced him to eat and drink something before letting the man out of his sight. They didn't talk much that first night, and Seto never once forced Ryou to open up about what had driven him to try to commit suicide. He'd never even called attention to the fact that that was precisely what the blond had been doing. He was just there, a silent but physical presence to help ground the other man, and before ensuring Ryou got home safely, Seto asked him to meet at the café again, exactly one week later. He felt he needed to do _something_ to instill in the other man's mind that he at least had to continue living until that date.

But once they'd left the café, Seto pondering what could have made someone as gentle, kind, and generally _happy_ as Ryou Bakura want to jump into the river. Had it been because of Diva and the brief reappearance of the Millennium Items a few months ago? Though he didn't doubt that had had _some_ effect on Ryou, he was sure it wasn't the only issue at hand. There was something deeper going on in the young man's mind, and after giving it a lot of thought for the rest of the night, even after returning to the manor, Seto couldn't help but wonder if Ryou's struggles weren't all that dissimilar from his own ...

Of course, they did indeed meet at the café a week later, and then every Tuesday thereafter. Over time, as they got more accustomed to each other's company, they both started to open up a little more. Not necessarily always verbally, and still to this day, they had never directly discussed what happened on the bridge, but they learned to trust each other with information that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

After almost a year of their weekly meetups, Ryou publicly came out to the rest of their friends, and Seto had been looking forward to having the opportunity to tease the freelancer about a possible love interest ever since.

"So?"

"So?" Ryou repeated, a slightly challenging tone in his voice.

"Tell me his name."

"No."

"Why not?" When his companion merely pressed his lips together and fiddled with the handle of his mug again, refusing to give in, Seto narrowed his eyes. There was clearly a reason why Ryou was being so secretive about it, and it wasn't because this was his first budding relationship. No, he knew his blond friend far too well by this point. It was definitely something else. Considering the possibilities, he continued to observe Ryou for a moment, and a smirk slowly spread across Seto's lips. _Oh,_ this was too good to pass up. Far too pleased with himself for figuring it out, he waited until Ryou had lifted his cup to take a drink before saying, "I know this person, don't I?"

Nearly choking on his coffee, Ryou's eyes widened slightly before he caught himself, but it was too late. Seto had won. He gave a resigned sigh, but tried to hide behind his mug nonetheless as he whispered, "Maybe."

"In other words, 'yes'." Seto pressed, still smirking as he watched the other man continue to squirm under his gaze. It was actually kind of cute. Not that Seto had ever had anything more than a platonic interest in his friend, but when Ryou was acting like a shy little bunny, there was no other way to describe it.

"I _said_ 'maybe'." He snapped back, but it lacked any real bite, and Seto snorted. Leaning across the table, he snagging the mug right out of Ryou's hands so he couldn't keep trying to use it as a barrier between them. "Hey!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. I took your _coffee_ , not your phone." Frowning, Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, and the CEO shook his head, huffing. "Just _tell me_ before I get tired of being polite."

" _This_ is polite?"

"Yes, actually. I could just hack your phone, you know."

Ryou—who had rolled his eyes at the mention of this being "polite" treatment—tensed, his eyes widening for a second, then narrowing, and Seto had to resist outright laughing. His friend's attempts at being in any way threatening were quite humorous. He looked like a bunny trying to scare off a fox.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

They stared each other down for a moment, but it didn't take long for Ryou to lose his confidence as he realized Seto _wasn't_ joking. He could have just hacked into his friend's phone the moment Ryou had started acting shady, but he didn't. He had been explicitly trying to give the freelancer a chance to tell him what was going on of his own free will. A fact that seemed to finally register in Ryou's mind because he sighed, flopping back into his seat, all that had remained of his fighting spirit gone.

Satisfied, Seto calmly handed Ryou's coffee back. "If I had known it would be that easy to get you to fold, I would have threatened to hack your phone from the start."

Ryou huffed. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're stalling." They fell into silence for a moment, Ryou hesitantly swirling his coffee around in his cup, still avoiding CEO's eyes. Seto sighed. "It's really not that complicated. All I'm asking for is a name, not to see the nudes he's been sending you."

"What?" His naturally pale skin flushed, and Ryou vehemently shook his head. "That is _not_ what is happening!"

"Could have fooled me."

Ryou groaned, palming his face in embarrassment. "He is not … doing _that_ , okay?"

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Sighing, Ryou buried his face in both hands and shook his head. Deciding to stop teasing the poor man, Seto calmly sipped his coffee while he waited for his friend to compose himself, even giving him the courtesy of turning away and gazing out the window so he wouldn't have a set of eyes on him the whole time.

After a few minutes, Ryou drew in a deep breath and straightened up. His cheeks were still a little pink, but he otherwise seemed much calmer when Seto's gaze returned. "I said it was nothing because … it is. And _yes_ ," he hesitantly acknowledged, "you do know him, but I haven't said anything because we just started talking recently, and I don't exactly know what this is yet."

"But you like him?"

Ryou's lips twitched. "Yes."

Seto nodded. He would stop pressing then. That was enough for him—for now. He didn't need to know who it was as long as the person was treating his friend well. He had just barely started helping Yugi piece himself back together, he didn't want to have to start at ground zero with Ryou again, too.

But he couldn't resist asking one last thing.

"Does he know?"

Ryou snorted. " _You_ are lecturing _me_ about hiding my feelings?"

Seto paused, coffee mug halfway to his mouth. It didn't matter how much he wanted to argue against that statement, he couldn't. He had spent years crafting a carefully constructed mask, becoming the living embodiment of the word "stoic" by acting like things as simple as _feelings_ didn't matter to him, with rare exception, such as with Mokuba. But Ryou's words weren't even about how the rest of the world perceived the man that was Seto Kaiba. He knew things about Seto that no one else did, and not always by choice. The two of them were much more similar than they had realized, only learning just _how_ similar once they started their weekly meetings. Ryou had recognized things in Seto that spoke true to them both and had, on several occasions, called the CEO out on them.

He sighed. "Touché."

Ryou smiled brightly, and Seto rolled his eyes. He knew what _that_ look meant, too. The young freelancer was always happy to keep score of their little "battles".

* * *

 _Thanks for much for reading! If you want ask me questions, chat about the newest stories/chapters, or even just want to have a place to connect with other people in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, you are more than welcome to join me on Discord! For a server invite, leave comment, PM on Discord (Taedae#7683), or reach out to me on tumblr._


End file.
